The use of Electronic Article Surveillance, Radio Frequency Identification, and electronic security tag technology (hereinafter collectively referred to as ‘RFID’) is becoming increasingly prevalent in manufacturing, inventory control, retail and residential settings. First used in the Battle of Britain to recognize friendly fighter planes, RFID technology is now emerging as a valuable tool in our everyday lives. For example, RFID technology can be used by manufacturers or retailers to instantaneously track product inventories and thereby adjust to specific inventory needs. Similarly, RFID technology can be used by automobile commuters to pay highway tolls without interrupting their commute. RFID technology can also be used by pet owners to provide reassurance that pets are readily locatable, regardless of lost collars.
RFID technology involves the transmission of information through radio waves. A typical RFID system includes an RFID tag and an RFID reader/encoder. The RFID tag includes a circuit chip and an antenna attached to the circuit chip. The circuit chip and antenna are generally thin, flexible, and mounted to a flexible dielectric substrate. Antennas have numerous configurations and each is structured generally to broadcast electromagnetic energy to a distant reader. RFID chips can be programmed to store a variety of information. For example, RFID chips often include retail product identification such as a product serial number. In other applications, relatively more complex information may be provided such as biometric information on an employee ID badge.
RFID technology provides efficient, instantaneous communication between a reader and an RFID tag without directed near-field scanning as is commonly required in more conventional automatic identification technologies (e.g., bar-code, optical scanning, etc.). Further, the cost of RFID technology has recently dropped making it particularly useful in open supply chain applications, where disposable identification technologies are desired. However, in spite of these benefits, and perhaps because of them, RFID technology has produced discomfort, fear, and paranoia in some consumers.
Many consumers fear that RFID technology could be used in an Orwellian manner. For example, some consumers are wary that retailers may use RFID tags to covertly track consumer purchasing habits, interests, or behavior by placing hidden RFID readers throughout a retail location such as a shopping center. The readers could detect RFID tags provided in various previously purchased articles (e.g., wallets, purses, clothing, etc.) located on the consumer's body or in the consumer's possession, thereby remotely tracking, logging, and analyzing the consumer's movements as they proceed through the shopping center. Although potentially benefiting retailers in terms of understanding, for example, which retail displays are effective at drawing consumer interest, many consumers view the above use of RFID technology as an unwarranted invasion of privacy. Accordingly, consumer groups have mobilized to prevent such use of RFID technology. Such groups have strongly discouraged use of RFID technology and have, in some cases, proposed legislation aimed at requiring retail stores employing RFID technology to install equipment that allows consumers to disable or de-activate RFID tags.
In view of both the consumer objections referenced above, and the increasing use of RFID technology in manufacturing, inventory control, retail and residential settings, there is a need for a device associated with an RFID tag that is capable of deactivating the RFID tag in a manner that is visually apparent to a consumer or other viewer. Such a device should be simple, economical, efficient, and should ensure deactivation to the satisfaction of the consumer or other viewer.